Madness Rise
by Chi Tsubasa
Summary: Yoru is a new student to Shibusen. There she will met new friends, enemies, and maybe love. But first, will Yoru and her weapons be able to fight the upcoming madness, or will she let her own soul kill her and those she loves.
1. Encounters

Disclaimer: You know the routine. I do not own Soul Eater, never have never will.

I very much would like comments, questions, anything that you want to say. And if you have anything bad to say, say it, even if it's brutal.

* * *

_**~Encounters~**_

I smiled as I put my hand on the door to the Crescent Moon Class. 'Shinigami-sama had said that there will be many people in this class that would become my friends and I very much want to believe him.' Taking one last deep breath I opened the door and walked inside to a weird sight. The students were a mess. A blue haired kid was running around the room, jumping on the desks yelling "I AM GOD!" While a long black haired woman chased after him trying to get him to stop. Over at one of the desks two similar looking girls in cow boy hats were doing two completely opposite things. The shorter of the two was building what looked to be a giraffe while having fits of laughter. The taller and older looking girl was sitting there painting her nails.

As I stood there staring, the teacher walked over to me and smiled. "It is good that you've come. How was your talk with Shinigami-sama and Spirit senpai?" The voice was familiar and I was glad when I looked up into the green eyes of Dr. Stein. "Stein sensei," I whispered quietly. "Are you sure that this is the room Shinigami-sama told me to come to? It seems a lil, well, out of control." Stein nodded his agreement while walking back to his deformed computer chair. Sitting in it backwards Stein yelled "Back in your seats or I'll dissect you!" an evil grin then spread across his face at the thought of such a massive dissection.

Everyone hurried to their seats and sat quietly. 'Tsk. seems like they believe him.' I looked over at Stein again. 'Maybe I'd believe him to if I couldn't see his soul.' To everyone else it would seem like I had looked down in fright of this threat but in reality I was studying everyone. Only on other girl seemed calmed about stein's way of thinking. From what I could see of her she had dirty-blond hair put up into pigtails, green eyes, and a kind smile. 'She seems normal enough.' I thought. For a brief moment I closed my eyes. Letting my bangs cover my right eye completely. When I opened my eyes my right eye saw the soul within the girl. 'She's strong, lots of courage and kindness. She's a hard worker to.' Blinking I let my soul perception go.

"It's not symmetrical!" a boy shouted. I stepped back a moment in order to make my shy girl act more natural. Stein sighed, "What's not symmetrical Kid?" the boy walked down the steps and stomped over to me. "Fix yourself. You're not symmetrical. Fix it right now or I will." I stared at him. "Ummm pardon me, but you're not symmetrical either sir." I stepped back again. Now I was in the middle of the class room with plenty of space around me. "That's it, come here so I can fix you!" as the boy lunged at me I let my body drop. At the same time I whistled and rolled away. The boy 'Kid, that's his name.' jumped at me again. As he ran at me two naginatas appeared in my hands. Standing, I leveled one at this throat and the other one at his gut. Kid barely stopped before impaling himself on those very sharp blades.

"Are you done?" I asked him. Kid looked at me and I felt a small ingle in my chest. "I don't think so, not even Shinigami-sama could see my soul." Kid stared at me in disbelief. "Who… who are you?" Sighing I dropped my naginatas. Hitting the ground with a thud the two weapons turned into their human forms. "Ouch!" One said, rubbing his head as he stood up. He was a good looking enough guy. He had short light brown hair, sea blue-green eyes, a rough face and a kind smile. He was average height for a guy. Dressed in dark green shorts, white tennis shoes, and a loose white shirt where everyone could see his well used muscles. "Brat, why the hell do you drop us every time?"

I shrugged off his complaint. "Your fault," I said flatly. He got pissed and swung to hit me. The other guy that was just sitting there a second ago was now holding that fist that was about to make contact. "You know that if you hit her you're dead. So I won't let you get hurt because she tried to kill you. No, wait, she would kill you." As the man talked I looked around and saw many of the girls with dreamy looks on their faces. "Man that guy is cool." One of the guys whispered to the pigtail girl, who nodded. I looked back and sighed. This guy was taller than almost all the students in the class. His hair was layered black that covered his right eye. There were two evenly spaced dark blue highlights places on the sides of his head. When he talked he had a deep voice that draws you in. Dressed in black skinny jeans, a black long sleeved shirt with a skull dripping blood from its eyes, and a pair of black converse. The most attractive part of him though, was his silver eyes.

As he was standing there "protecting" me the other people in the room looked shocked at the scene happening before them. "Guys knock it off. Sensei where should…" I was cut off by a hand grabbing the back of my neck. "Don't think I'll let you off that easily for dropping me." Guy number two whispered in my ear. Slowly he moved his fingers and I spun around slamming my fist into guy number one's face. The other guy knew what I was gonna do and moved his head a little to the left. Everyone, me and Stein included, were shocked. Slowly I moved my hand. "I'm so sorry." I was being given the death glare so I took a step back, only to trip and fall right into Kid's arms. "Umm, than… you can put me down now Mr. Perfect." Kid only released me when he knew I had my balance. Next thing I knew the spiky blue haired boy was standing right in front of me.

"I am God and I demand to know who you all are." He moved closer looking me in the eyes. 'Don't do it.' I told myself over and over again as I tried to restrain myself from kicking the annoyance where the suns don't shine. I fixed my mask smile on my face and changed my voice just a little. "I'll tell you sir, but only if you all go back to your seats." As everyone returned to their seats the two "Mystery boys" as I heard a few of the girls call them, same and stood on either side of me. "The boy on my right with the brown hair is my older brother Chi Sora. This punk guy on my left is Shi Tsubasa, a friend of mine. Now Sensei, where do we sit?"

"Hold it!" yelled so called God. 'What now? I did as he asked.' I glared at him for making me stay standing. "I commanded you to give all of your names. What is yours?" My jaw dropped open a little bit. Realizing this I quickly put my mask face back on. "And what if I don't want to tell you?" The boy started to stand when Chi spoke, "This is my youngest sister Yoru Sora. Please take care of her."

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

That girl's words were still banging in my head.

**_Flash Back_**

** "Are you done?" She asked. I looked at her using my soul perception and she gave the slightest of shakes. "I don't think so. Not even Shinigami-sama could see my soul."**

**_End Flash Back_**

'What had she meant when she said that my father couldn't see her soul? That's impossible.' Black Star's out burst woke me up from my thoughts just in time to hear that her name was Yoru Sora. 'Night Sky eh. It doesn't fit her. The night sky is symmetrical and she completely is not!' I couldn't stand it any more. I had to fix her. I examined her, looking for every flaw. She wore long baggy black pants with a various amount of pockets, two crossing belts, one a dark red and the other while with black skulls. Her shirt was a dark blood red with two slits on each shoulder and it hung down a little on the right. She wore various amounts of dark multi colored bracelets on her left arm and two fingerless gloves that went up to her elbows. The only symmetrical part about her was her body. She had a nice figure and waist length dark brown hair that covered her right eye. He guessed her to be 5'6" or so because she was a few inches shorter than him. She didn't weigh much, but she did have a strong body. This much he knew from when he caught her earlier. There is one part about her that captivates me, her eyes. With each emotion change she seemed to have her eyes would change color.

Stein rolled over to the group. "Hmm. Chi-kun can sit next to Tsubaki." Tsubaki hastily stood up to bow but was stopped when Chi raised a hand to her. "Yo, cutie," he grinned while walking up to the free seat next to her. This earned Chi a glare from Black Star and a blush from the shy girl. "Kid, please raise your hand." I did so nonchalantly, thinking I'd be paired with the other guy. If Yoru was going to sit near me I'd go insane from my OCD. I'm just not lucky. "Yoru please take the seat next to Kid." Stein rolled back over to his desk ready to start the class. Calmly, as if she had no fear of him, Yoru walked over to Stein and whispered in his ear. Thanks to my advance soul perception I could tell what they were saying. "Stein sensei, would it be possible for Shi to sit next to me? He doesn't get along well with others when he doesn't know them and they bug him. Please Uncle Stein?" I lost control at hearing her last sentence. 'Stein is her uncle?'

I couldn't help it. I stood up, rand down and grabbed Yoru's hand, pulling her into the hall. "Oi! What in the world do you think you're doing?" She shouted, trying to dislodge my hand. Since I'm a Shinigami I have a stronger grip than most so her attempts did nothing. Down the hall I continued to walk, taking a sharp left I pulled the door in front of us open. "Why in the world are we here?" She had finally given up and walked next to me. I took a quick glance at her and could tell that she'd been in here before. After what felt like hours we reached a platform, and standing there was none other than Shinigami-sama. "Hi, hello, good to see you. Kid, your Sanju stripes are looking cute today to." Shinigami-sama had a high, squeaky voice.

"Not now father. We need to talk." I was annoyed so I took no heed to my father's joke. "What about Kid?" It's a pleasure seeing you again Yoru-chan. How's class going?" She looked up and said very clearly, "My teacher is evil, my brother is annoying, I get tortured by my friend, my classmates are weird and this guy here just pulled me out of all that." She shot a glare at me. I took the hint and released her small hand. Looking back at my father I could feel his attention on our now parted limbs. "Why can't I see her soul? And how is she Dr. Stein's niece?" Shinigami-sama sighed, "Take a seat, both of you, please. You both have a right to know, so it might as well come from me." I gasped as my father started to take off his mask.


	2. Story's Truth

_**~The Story's Truth~**_

Shinigami-sama's words were still banging in my head as I sat there next to Kid. 'It can't be true. There's no possible way.' I couldn't help it, tears formed in my eyes and started to slowly slide down my cheeks. I quickly wiped away those stupid bits of water, hoping against hope that Kid didn't notice them. I guess I was wrong. "Yoru, Hey are you alright? I know it's hard to believe but…" I could tell from his tone that he didn't know what to say next. 'What could he possibly say to help me? No one can now.' "Let's head back to class. Maria-sensei must be worried sick."

I nodded and let him pull me to my feet. This time I didn't struggle as he grabbed my hand, gentler though than the last time. We reached the door and I pulled out of his hold. "What's wrong?" He looked a little confused by my stopping. I took a deep breath and as I exhaled I imagined my masked face. I nodded, showing Kid I was ready to enter. The door slowly slide open and our other teacher ran to us and hugged us so tightly I thought I would pop. She was saying things like "so glad you're safe." "Thought you were dead" "Don't worry me like that" and things like that. By the time she was done the bell rang saying school was out. I sighed and went to grab my bag when a hand rested on my shoulder. I turned to look into the gold eyes of Kid.

"Do you all have a place to stay?" I shook my head and he smiled. "Then stay with us. The house is large enough and you won't have to pay rent." Chi joined us with a worried look on his face. "Ya sure about this shorty? We got no prob renting out a place." My brother's grammar annoyed me and apparently it bugged Kid too because we both shouted "SPEAK PROPERLY IDIOT!!!" chi just grinned. "Come on shorty, ya probably need to double check with ya folks first anyways." Kid sighed and glared at my brother. I could feel chi's soul give a shake at that golden glare. "I have no need to ask my father since he trusts my judgment of people and the house will fit seven people and more, so room is of no problem. Are you going to complain all day or accept?"

"We accept your kind offer." Shi was standing behind Chi holding my bag. His soul sent a wave of concern to me that my knees fell from under me. 'I can't stand this. Why me? Why does this have to happen to me?' I couldn't help but think these words as I fell. I closed my eyes waiting for the feel of ground on skull. It never came. A strong arm wrapped around my waist and then lifted me up. I slowly opened my eyes to see one of my classmates. He had white spiky hair, a bandana wrapped around his forehead and a sharp toothed grin. His red eyes seemed to hold no emotions but at the same time held many wonders.

"Sup girly, the name's Soul." This was the last thing I heard before I blacked out. I guess it was a few hours since then and I was finally starting to hear voices. What they said though I do not know. But when I made out three words I was in a world of darkness once again.

I couldn't help it. I thought back to that crazy cloud filled room earlier that afternoon. At least I thought it was that afternoon. Who knew how long had past.

**_Flash Back_**

** I was sitting there with a cup of juice in my hands. I couldn't help but stare at Shinigami-sama without his mask on. It was so different that I just couldn't begin to describe what he looked like. "Yoru-chan for the past few years you have known that you did not have a soul. There's a very complex reason for this. From what Stein has told me roughly 9 years ago after you met Shi-kun and the three of you formed a group, you were attacked by a powerful and unusual witch. On this night the witch stole your soul." I continued to stare but my mind was wondering. 'But that means that…' my thought was interrupted when Kid finished it for me. "She should be dead then." I glanced over at him. For once the stoic face that I saw him wear was gone. Replaced with one of concern, kindness, confusion and what looked to be pity.**

** "What do I have to do? How can I get my soul back?" Shinigami-sama just looked at me. "It won't be easy. You'll have to find the witch, kill her and then you shall get your soul." I nodded. This didn't sound any different from what I usually did. "But you must know one thing." He looked from me, to Kid, then back. "What you get your soul back, you will die."**

**_End Flashback_**

I slowly opened my eyes as those words played in my head. "You will die. You… Will…. Die… You will die." I shook my head to rid myself of those words. I carefully stood off the bed and walked over to the window. I could see that night was fast approaching, and with it, another day. "So, you're awake." The twin girls from my class were standing in the door way. "We weren't introduced earlier but I'm Liz and this is my younger sister Patty. We're Death the Kid's weapons." Patty stood there laughing while Liz walked over to me. "Here, change into these. You've been asleep for two days so you should wash your clothes. The bathroom is down the hall 4th door. Just leave your stuff in the basket and someone will wash them later." She handed me a bag with some black cloth inside. "Umm, yeah. Sure, whatever." I followed them out of the room. Once in the bathroom I sweat dropped. Everything was symmetrical, even the toilet paper. I already had an idea of where I was but now I knew for sure. I was in Kid's house. After my shower I changed into the cloths given to me. A black v-neck shirt with long flowing sleeves, black skinny jeans with white moon embroideries, a red belt, and two red bracelets. 'Who ever picked these sure has great taste.' I stepped out of the bathroom to find a pair of dark purple slippers by the door.

I walked down the hall. 'Liz didn't tell me that I had to go back to the room.' While passing one of the windows I saw that part of this house was a tower. I went in that direction. Running up the hundreds of stairs until I reached the very top, "Oh how sister would love this". The view was amazing. You could see all of Death City. In the distance was the desert but there were many trees in the city. The view was just breathtaking. "It's nice isn't it?" I didn't even have to turn around to know that it was Shi and Chi. "What do you two want?" The only reply was two whacks on the head. "What was that for?" "For being an idiot," Chi murmured, leaning on the rail next to me.

"You fainted over a simple matter of death? We face worse on missions' everyday." I swung myself up onto the railing with my feet dangling into the open air. "It's not the death part that I'm worried about. It's the fact that my own soul will be what kills me." 'Hmm,' a thought popped into my head and I almost fell of the tower before my weapons grabbed me. Chi tripped over my foot and Shi grabbed his hair, supporting mine, Chi's and his own weight. "Yoru, you have got to lay off the sugar." I flailed about trying to reach the man making fun of me. "I'll kill you when I get back up there!"

"YORU, IS THAT YOU?" I let my head dangle down and yelled back to the voice. "YEAH IT'S ME. WANNA HELP US UP MR. PERFECT?"

I didn't get a reply and we all hung there for another ten minutes or so before I felt us being lifted. When I opened my eyes I was looking into a green faced man with a hole in his forehead. "Umm hello Mr. Fruits man. Thanks for the lift but you can put me down." Fruits put me down and chuckled. "There is no need to thank me, that's the kind of man I was. The name's Sid and I am one of your teachers in Shibusen. "Sid scratched his black hair. "Err, you might want to go inside and fix your shirt." I looked around to find a blushing Shi, a flipping out Chi and to my surprise, a shocked Death the Kid. I looked down to find my borrowed shirt in a bundle around my shoulders giving full view of my black bra. My eyes widened. "Ohh FUCK THIS!!" I ran down the stairs and back inside.

O_o o_O O_o o_O O_o o_O O_o o_O O_o o_O

Once I made sure that Yoru was settled into one of the guest rooms, I made my way to the study. I planned on searching each and every book that we owned. So entranced, I didn't notice when people filled into the room. "Explain what's going on Kid. Why are there strangers staying here?" I looked up and blinked. "When did you guys come in?" Patty and Liz were sitting on the couch across from the desk where I sat. "Not now Kid, explain." Liz was looking annoyed at having to baby sit the unconscious Yoru. *sigh* "Come with me and I'll explain." Even thought I wanted to continue my research I knew that everyone deserved an explanation. We left the study and went back to the guest room. Chi was walking out after checking on Yoru and Shi was leaning against the wall.

"Oi, brat. Tell us what's wrong with my sister." Chi grabbed hold of my shirt and forced me a little ways off of my feet. "That's what I came here to do." Chi let go and went to stand by Shi, both frowning. "When I had dragged your sister out of class on Tuesday I had planned on asking my father why she was Stein's niece and also why I couldn't see her soul. I never found out the answer to my first question but what I was told was shocking to both of us. You know that Yoru has no soul right?" They both nodded, well aware of that fact. "Well, you see. It's not that she died like Sid-sensei; it was taken from her by a very powerful witch. My father explained to us that she can get her soul back, but if she does, she will die."

I could tell that this was unknown to the two friends. The usually smiling chi had a look of pure hatred for whoever did this to his sister as well as worry that she'll die. Shi on the other hand had slid to the floor with his eyes closed. Someone walked past me and knelt to comfort Shi. I was surprised to find that it was Patty. Liz placed a hand on my shoulder, "while on the streets she was always better at dealing with this kind of thing. Go we'll take care of the two sad hotties. I know you want to finish your research."

I nodded; I knew that I could trust Liz and Patty to deal with everything. Taking one last look at the door I remembered something. "Liz, when she wakes up make sure that she gets a shower. I'll bring by some clothes later on." I walked through the halls and down a flight of stairs. Before I left I fixed the paintings on either side of the doors. I knew that once I got to the library I wouldn't remember to get clothes for Yoru. Shi and Chi had changed into some of their spare cloths but Yoru's belongings couldn't be found.

Even though it was already dark the stores in town were still open. I walked around, trying to find something that looked nice but was also Yoru's style. The hard part was that either the outfit wasn't symmetrical or the store wasn't. Then I found it, the perfect outfit in the most asymmetrical place. I took two steps forward and another back. Both my body and mind fighting me, but urging me to continue, "Hi Kid, what are you doing out so late?"

I turned to see Maka Albarn and Soul Eater Evans walking up the road. "Oh, hello Maka, Soul. I was just about to head to the library to do some research." Soul glanced at the stores around us, "The libraries in the other direction though. Why are you over this way?" *twitch* *twitch* "well Chi, Shi, and Yoru are staying at my house. When Yoru wakes up she'll more than likely want to change clothes and we can't find her stuff so I thought I'd go and get her something." Maka gave me the oddest look and started to walk into Cat's Nap. My guess was that she was getting something for Blair.

"Let me guess, your OCD won't let you go into the store." Soul walked over to me and patted my shoulder, "that's cool of your man. Here, tell me what you were looking at and I'll go get it." I handed Soul the money and into the store he went, when he came out again he had both the shirt and pants. "Thanks." "Here you go Kid." Maka placed some jewelry on the pile and smiled. "She'll like those." I thanked them once again before I headed out. On my way I bought a red belt to match the bracelets that Maka got.

Once I had dropped the clothes off it was straight to the library I went. For two days I was locked away, when Stein-sensei came to get me. "I GOT IT!" I yelled, causing the librarian to glare at me. "Got what Kid?" I smiled over at him. "I know the witch with Yoru's soul!"

I gathered the books and ran past Stein-sensei. Walking home was faster than ever with adrenaline in my veins. As I was closing in on my house I heard yelling coming from one of the towers. "YORU, IS THAT YOU?" "YEAH, IT'S ME. WANNA HELP US UP MR. PERFECT?" I hesitated, it was annoying being called Mr. Perfect but they were my quests. *sigh* I turned and walked slowly down the road to Death City's graveyard. "Sid-sensei, where are you, I need a little help."

Sid walked around one of the gravestones, "ding dong, ding dong. What do you need Kid? I was once the kind of man to help others." I shook my head inside at his folly. "Just come." We walked back to my place and I dropped off my books before showing Sid to the tower. Shi was holding onto the railing and Chi's hair, while Chi was holding the upside down Yoru's feet.

Sid grabbed onto Shi's arm and pulled the three of them up. When he finally put Yoru down I felt heat rise to my face. Quickly I hid most of the blush. I couldn't hide my shock though. The shirt I had gotten Yoru now hung around her shoulders, completely shower her bra. "Oh FUCK THIS!" She ran down the stairs and back inside. "Well, that was fun." Chi said very sarcastically. Sid chuckled, Shi groaned and I… well I stood still thinking 'guess I'll tell her tomorrow.'

T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T

_(Sing)_

_Come, come his little child_

_Move for him as his marionette_

_Don't let your soul consume_

_The hearts of all your friends_

_Dance, dance to the rising fire_

_Sing; sing to the beat of his drum_

_Eat, eat this purer feeling_

_And with your soul comes death_

_And as you die he will arise_

_The lord of darken light_

_And terror rise beneath the sun_

_As madness takes Shinigami's might_

_(End Song)_

The witch smiled as she looked on at Death Mansion. "I still come for you soon Yoru. Shinigami will fall and your soul will show you what I truly am after. Madness will rise, and you will bring about his return." She flew off as the sun completely set.


	3. Payback

_**~Payback~**_

I shook my head, something felt wrong but I didn't know what it was. As soon as night had fallen my head had started to hurt and I very faintly heard music. "Yoru, go to bed. You should stay here tomorrow instead of going to school." I looked up at the slightly smiling Shi. He might not show it but he can be a sweat-heart at times. "What about dinner?" Shi's lips parted into a real smile. "You've waited 2 days, you can wait another night." Without letting me argue I was pushed back towards the ground-floor bedroom I had woken up in before. Shi pushed me inside and closed the door. "Grr, I should really whack him next time I see him." "Well, that will be after tomorrow." I spun around and standing next to the window was Death the Kid. "You really need to let people know when you're around."

Kid smiled a grim smile, "thought you might want to hear something." The look in his eye told me everything, "You found her haven't you? Where is she?"

"Her name is Mariah. She's a 113 year old witch with the ability to take a soul but not kill the human. She's put a curse of on the soul to kill the owner when they get it back. Her power had been growing but it's like she's testing it until the right moment, or person, comes along." I smiled a little. 'Who knew that we would find her so soon?' Kid walked over and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Get some rest. Tomorrow, we'll all get you your payback." With that said he left the room.

I laid down and feel straight to sleep. That song though seemed to play in my head, but this time I could hear the words.

(Sing)

Come, come my little child

Move for me as my marionette

Don't let your soul consume

The hearts of all your friends

Dance, dance to the rising fire

Sing; sing to the beat of my drum

Eat, eat this purer feeling

And with your soul comes death

And as your die I will arise

The lord of darken light

And terror rise beneath the sun

As madness takes Shinigami's might

(Eng song)

I awoke with a start. 'I understand now.' I got up and went to the desk.

_Dear Kid,_

_I understand why my soul was taken. As you said before, she was waiting for someone. That person is me. Read this song and you'll understand. Tell everyone to stay safe and good-bye._

_Yoru_

I quickly wrote down my haunting song.

_P.s. There is no we, I will get my payback!_

* * *

I woke shortly after dawn ready to go to school. 'Wonder if anyone else is awake? Hopefully Yoru's still sleeping,' I got up and walked down the many flights of stairs until I got to Yoru's room. *knock* No answer came. *knock* 'Even if she was asleep she'd make some noise.' I slowly opened the door to find her bed made up neat. A letter on the pillow next to the folded clothes I had gotten her. I took on look at the letter and ran out of the house after her. Not bothering to have even told our weapons where Mariah's hideout was.

"Kid, what's going on?" I ran right past Tsubaki walking home from the store.

'This is taking too long!' I put my right hand out in front of me and jumped onto the hovering skateboard, picking up speed. I knew that Tsubaki had followed and jumped into my shadow, but that didn't matter right now. I made a sharp left, heading to the outskirts of Death City. As we neared the mountains I decided to let Tsubaki know what was going on.

"Tsubaki I know your there." A dull glowing was the only thing to let me know that she had transformed. I reached out my hand, grabbed hold and place the giant shuriken in front of me. Tsubaki's worried face appeared in the metal. I hated holding only one weapon but at least I wasn't going to fight using her. "Tsubaki, once we reach the mountains you call for Black Star. Tell him to get Liz and Patty. "I thought for a moment, "Also get Yoru's weapons. Yoru's in trouble and need our help." We finally reached our destination and I replaced my skateboard.

"Kid I'm going with." Tsubasa placed a hand on my arm and tried to stop me going along. "No Tsubaki. Not this time. Once we enter these caverns we're in the witch Mariah's domain. This is a fight we need everyone for." I pulled out of her hold and walked into the labyrinth of caves.

*X* *X* *X* *X* *X* *X* *X* *X* *X* *X* *X* *X*

I stared after Kid as he walked into the caves. After I lost sight of him in the darkness I sat down and called to Black Star using our bond. {Why aren't you back yet Tsubaki? I'm hungry and no one makes the man who surpassed God wait.} I waited calmly for his ranting to be done before I finally spoke, {Calm down Black Star. I went with Kid to the mountains on the outskirts of the city.} A wave of anger and jealousy went from his soul to mine. I could only barely stop myself from giggling.

{It's not what you think, he's chasing after Yoru because she's in trouble. He wants you to gather Liz and Patty as well as Yoru's weapons.} Before she ended the conversation she remembered Kid saying they needed everyone. {I think we'll need more than those four. Go and get Maka and Soul to, as well as Stein sensei.} She let their bond fall and looked back at the caves. "Bring her back Kid, bring you both back home."

* * *

I blinked at the sudden change in light. I was now on the edge of a glowing red chamber with some weird statue as one end. Knowing it was a trap I walked to the middle of the room. Sudden movement in my peripheral vision brought my head spinning to the left. "You must be Mariah. I'm Yoru as you already know. Would say that it's a pleasure but trust me it's not." I smirked. Payback was close at hand.


	4. Paths

**_Trust me, this was a VERY hard chapter to write, well the ending part was, the rest just flowed out of my hands. Sorry again if I miss spelt anything. I'm very sorry that it's a short chapter but it's what i came up with._**

**_Please don't forget to review. *bows*_**

* * *

**~Paths~**

I scanned the five paths before me, "which way do I fucking go?" I yelled, when I felt a gust of wind come from the tunnel right in front of me. I followed the path since it was most logical, wind meant an exit. I ran for awhile but when I got around another corner I swore. Back at those stupid tunnels, 'think Kid, think.' I let myself go and opened my mind to my soul perception. Since Yoru didn't have a soul I looked for Mariah. 'There!'

I ran down the 3rd tunnel and made a sharp right, into a room brightly lit by a red glow. Standing by one of the walls was a very beautiful middle aged woman. She had long blond hair in a braid with glowing neon green eyes. her lips were painted a bright red color. She wore a plain yellow dress with rings and jewels everywhere. She looked quickly over at me and nodded her head towards the statue. I looked over and my eyes widened, "Yoru."

**XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD**

Mariah laughed, "Yes Yoru, everything I told you is true. So pick your path. Will you fight me or will you let me give you back your soul?"

I turned towards her and saw Kid standing in the tunnel entrance. "Mariah, you fat pig, you already know my choice." Mariah stepped towards me, her skin turning gray while her hair and eyes turned a very muddy brown. "I already told you girl, I'm a hog not a pig." "Like that matters," I muttered. I could feel a slight tingle in my chest and knew Kid was asking if I was alright. I didn't try to answer.

* * *

"Hurry up," Maka yelled back to everyone. Her, Stein, and Shi were in the lead and running fast. Maka's and Stein's soul perception making sure they didn't get lost.

When they rounded a corner Stein pushed everyone back. "What was…?" Black Star started to yell, but Stein held up a finger to silence him. Shi and Chi looked at each other {Chi, you ready to use those ninja skills I taught you?} A shiver of excitement ran between their bond. {Hell yeah! Let's go get that idiot. She is not dying before we pay her back for leaving us.} They broke the bond and moved around the group. Tsubaki and Soul moved to grab them but missed. "Get back here!" Soul whispered.

Chi looked back and smiled. "Make us," were the only words he got out before Shi hit him upside the head. Shi jumped up and climbed over the opening. When he landed, both men slipped into the room. They could see when Mariah motioned for Kid to come over to her. {Go; tell the group what's going on.} Chi nodded and slipped out of the room. When everyone saw him they walked over.

"Kid is standing next to the Mariah witch and Yoru's over at the end glaring. Liz, Patty, we have a chance here to kill her but it's only a small one." Chi looked at both the girls who nodded and transformed into guns. He caught them, winked at the gang and left. He tossed Liz over to Shi {so you don't get talked to death} Chi grinned.

Liz sent a quick shiver down her bond to get Kid's attention. {What Liz?} {We've got an idea} Liz quickly explained their plan and smiled.

**.V. .V. .V. .V. .V. .V. .V. .V. .V. .V. .V. .V.**

I sighed 'you try to settle things and protect people and the only thing you get is the people you're trying to protect, interfering!' Even if Mariah couldn't see them I knew that my brother and best friend were hiding next to the entrance. By the look in Kid's eyes, Liz and Patty were with them.

Then I saw a smile on his face and knew they had a plan. "So, what do you need me to do in order to give me back my soul?" Mariah grinned, knowing she had won. "Come over here and you can have it." When she pulled my soul out of a jar it was different. Instead of being a pure blue color it had a black and red tint in the middle.

When I was only a foot away I heard a voice yell, what it said I didn't hear, but the black light rushing towards me meant one thing. I spun at Mariah, and dug my naginatas into her throat and stomach. "Kill me; taint your soul even more. Kill me Yoru Sora."

"Her soul was never tainted." Kid stepped up from behind, his guns aimed directly at her heart. "The only one who is tainted is you!" I pulled my weapons out and blood sprayed both of us. Right as I stepped back Kid let lose his bullets. "You know the truth Yoru." She whispered as her body disintegrated, leaving only a hog shaped soul.

"Take it Kid. You need just one more witches' soul and you've got two Death Weapons." I pushed him forward with Chi's point. Without my soul I couldn't talk to him but the shiver he sent through our bond told me that he was pissed. Kid opened up a portal like phone thing with his father. "Hey Kid, loving the Sanju strips," Kid's face fell and he dropped to his knees, "I'm garbage, worse than garbage." Liz and Patty turned into their human forms and went to calm him down.

"Hello Shinigami-sama, we need you to hold onto this soul. It's for Kid." Shinigami smiled, "it's good to see you safe and sound Yoru-chan." I spun Shi and Chi around then buried them blade down into the ground. They turned normal, each with an arm stuck in the ground. "Sis what the hell are you doing?" I ignored Chi and took hold of my soul. "Kid, can you hold onto this?"

He nodded, thinking he understood my reasoning's. When my soul touched his skin it shivered and melted into his body, "What the?" he looked over at me and his eyes widened. "Why'd you do that? I know what you're planning now!" I smiled before pulling my hand back and slamming it into his face. "Sorry Kid, but you're not stopping me this time."


	5. Bai Bai

_**Sadly I am bringing this fanfic to an end. I thank you for anyone who left a review. I hope to finish my other stories if not do a regular update for them as well as add a few new stories.**_

_**IMPORTANT A/N: I need to know from my readers if i should make a sequel to this story that ties up all of the loose ends; Kid/Yoru, Asura, Every other couple and everything else. So if you could post a review on if i should to not or even send me a PM. *grins* haven't had my first PM yet on Fanfiction. *bows* Please review.**_

* * *

"I'm so sorry Kid and thank you for everything you've done since we got here." I knelt and lightly kissed him on the cheek. Standing up I started to walk towards the glowing statue. "Oi, where do ya think you're goin?" Chi yelled from where he was. I stopped but didn't look back. "Chi, Shi-san I'm sorry but you're going to have to give everyone some bad news." I heard the yells from my friends but continued forward.

As I got closer the red light seemed to pulse. ~ Come to me my child. Release me from this prison. ~ 'Don't think so. I won't be releasing you, I'll be joining you.' ~ Why? Why risk your life for these pathetic fools that have only known you for a day? ~ 'Because, Asura, they accepted me and my weapons. They aren't afraid of us.'

~ Then I shall welcome you as well. Come join me in my prison. Let the madness take you over! ~ I hadn't been paying attention to anything. Not even when I finally stopped in front of my destination. "Chi, don't forget to tell the family to keep training." With that said I placed both palms onto Asura's statue. The red light flared around, blinding the people within the large room, and consuming me whole.

= ( =( =( =( =( =( =( =( =( =( =( =(

Yoru was gone, even the statue that had been there had disappeared. "YORU!" I yelled, I tried to run to where she once was but Stein-sensei held me back. "Let me go!" "I can't Kid-kun. Yoru-chan wouldn't have hit you if she wanted you to follow her." I could see Liz and Patty digging Chi and Shi out of the ground. Shi was quiet like always but he looked a little lost.

Once he was free Patty hugged him and just stayed like that, trying in her own way, to help him recover. Chi on the other hand was crying. He watched as Yoru's brother just let everything go. Maka and Soul were by the entrance, staring at the same spot I longed so much to be at. 'You can't save her. She saved all of Death City by making sure that Asura wasn't resurrected but you can do nothing for her.' "That's not true." I whispered. Stein-sensei looked confused but I shrugged off his arm. Walking over to the four weapons I held out one of my hands. "I can't say that I am sorry, because that wouldn't bring Yoru back to us. I will though, offer you a place to stay and anything else that you may need."

"Kid," Liz smiled and helped Chi to his feet. Liz coughed a couple of times and Patty finally did the same for Shi, after she let go of him of course. Everyone filed out of the caverns without looking back. Tears in the eyes of some while others just held each other. I though did neither. I wanted Yoru back but knew that I couldn't return her. I wanted to kill that stupid witch but Yoru had done it first and I REALLY wanted to get home to my many books and just lose myself in them.

"Everything will work out Kid-kun." Tsubaki told me. When I looked up at her face I saw no pity, I only saw the look of true concern that a friend would have for another friend. "Thanks, but I don't really think it will be the same as before." She nodded her agreement and continued to catch up to Black Star. As I said before, nothing would be the same as it was; this I knew as the truth.

**Almost One Year Later**

I'm not sure how long as passed since we first met Yoru and Chi Sora as well as Shi Tsubasa but I know for a fact that it has been 7 months, 3 weeks and 24 days since we were forced to say good-bye to Yoru. So much has happened since then: Liz and Patty became Death Scythes, Chi and Liz are now dating and Shi and Patty may start soon as well. Black Star and Tsubaki have gotten a better understanding of each other and Black Star is less hyperactive but still craves the spotlight. Soul and Maka have continued on their relationship that started right after we can back from the mountains.

So much has happened already but so much as been forgotten. When ever I mention Yoru Sora the whole room goes silent and people start to ask who I'm speaking of. I doubt Chi has completely forgotten since she was his little sister but he has forgotten. At times I can feel the soul that she placed into me. Part of it has returned to normal while part remains swallowed up by the evil that is a Kishin. When I feel it inside me and I try to listen to whatever it's saying, it disappears again.

**Two Months Later**

"Oi brat, aren't you listening to me?" Chi pushed me from behind. Patty had her arm around his waist and was leaning into him smiling. I looked back at the other 3 couples that had formed in the last couple of months and smiled. "Yes I am listening and would you please stop talking like…" I never got the chance to finish. A split second later I was on my knees and I could feel a pang of sadness mixed with madness run through my body. Everyone ran to me, "KID." It didn't matter, because as soon as the madness started to grow a voice sounded in my ears. "Wow, Death the Kid brought to his knees. Not something I ever thought I'd see."

I quickly looked around but found no one there, at least no one whose voice belonged here. Even with all the pain and sorrow I was feeling I stood up and summoned my skateboard. I took to the air and flew as fast as possible to the mountains. I didn't need to search through the caverns, since I've been here at least twice a month. When I turned into the largest cave my eyes widened at the sight. Sitting there on the ground was an unharmed Yoru. Her eyes turned from a dark green to grey when she looked up at me. I sighed in relief when she stood up. I quickly ran to her and held her in my arms, not wanting to lose her again. "You're cutting of air Kid." Yoru laughed and wrapped her arms around my back.

I finally released her but kept a hold on her hand, leading her outside. She flinched when the bright sunlight first hit her eyes but continued to smile. Although it would take us longer to return we decided to walk the rest of the way. "Oi brat, why did you run off," Chi yelled over his shoulder when Patty mentioned that I was coming back. No one had turned around as they walked through town. Yoru ran to her two weapons, jumped kicking both in the back of the head and landed after a back-flip. I couldn't help but laugh. She was the same Yoru, the same punk, mean, masked, sentimental girl that I finally realized that I had fallen in love with.

**Three Years Later**

I yawned when dawn peaked through the windows of Death Mansion. It had been three years since I returned to my friends and family. Two and a half since Kid and I began our relationship. Speaking of Kid I glanced down at the man laying next to me on the bed, a calm and peaceful look upon his face. When I tried to stand up he reached over and pulled me into a tight embrace. "You're not leaving my side just yet." I couldn't help but smile at his still closed eyes. "We have to get breakfast before we meet up with everyone silly." This didn't seem to change his mind at all though as he pulled me tighter against him. "They can wait. You were gone almost all night because of that stupid Kishin clan. You didn't even bother to call saying you weren't gonna make it home." His eyes fluttered opened and gave me a look I just couldn't say no to.

"Fine then Kid, but you're explaining why we're late to our own wedding." This got a smirk out of him, "It's our wedding so we can be as late as we want to." Kid wouldn't let me argue anymore as he sealed his lips over mine.

~So, you've got your love of your life. What are you going to do when you have to seal me again, just this time with ALL of your life, soul included? ~ 'oh just shut up Asura. It's my wedding day so leave me alone for a few hours.' ~Whatever you say my host. ~ I deepened the kiss and let a few tears escape unnoticed, knowing that this happiness wouldn't last forever.

* * *

_**THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING! . *hugs***_


	6. choice's outcome

_**Wow it has been such a long time since I've been able to update this story. I had an idea of where it was going to go and all of a sudden I forgot and lost any reason to continue this story. Well, don't worry, it may not be the same as what I had planned but it is NOT ending any time soon… hopefully. Please everyone give a review on this chapter because it is going to decide a lot of where I'm heading in the future with this story. Read and Enjoy *bows***_

* * *

_**Choices' Outcomes**_

Yoru struggled once again against the man holding her. They were slowly marching up a grey hallway. The man holding her was a giant. He had orange bushy eyebrows, a red tattoo along each cheek bone, a black short beard, a big nose and two lumps on each side of his bald scalp with long black hair at the base in a ponytail. His outfit was all white and black in the usual Arrancar outfit that Yoru remembered from reports about them. A white jaw mask lined itself on his face. Yoru was having difficulty breathing as every time she wiggled to break free the man would tighten his hands around her torso.

"Oui idiot would you please put me down…" Yoru's sentence was cut off as the giant squeezed once again. Yoru gasped for air before she was suddenly dropped onto a cold and hard floor. Scowling she stood up and brushed off her baggy black jeans there was silence around her and the giant behind her pushed her forward. Yoru staggered but didn't fall; instead she rounded on the man and snapped. "You giant idiot of an Arrancar! I don't take well to people pushing me around with words so do you think I'll just stand around and let you do it physically?" Yoru flash stepped forward and hit the giant in the chin sending him to his back. Yoru was quickly detained by another group of people she hadn't seen and turned around.

Before her, sitting on a throne was Sousuke, Aizen in all his traitorous glory. He was talking to what appeared to be shadows to her right but when she looked up a few lights flickered on and Yoru could see eleven people sitting at a table along with Aizen. Two of them Yoru recognized immediately as former 3rd Captain Gin, Ichimaru and 9th Captain Kaname, Tousen. Yoru growled and Aizen's attention drifted towards her. Looking at him Yoru saw his eyes widen the slightest bit. It was a movement that was caught by herself and three others within the room. Multiple hands forced Yoru to her knees next to Aizen's seat at the head of the table.

"Hoshi, Yoru," Aizen spoke calmly. He glanced to the giant behind her who was standing back up. "Yammi I thought I told you I wanted Kurosaki, Ichigo brought here." Yammi, as the giant was apparently called, bowed his head.

"This is who was brought. I was sent for because she was starting to kill those who brought her here."

"Sit Yammi." Aizen motioned his hand to one of the empty seats along the table. Yammi did as told and joined the others in watching Aizen's and Yoru's stare down. "We have not seen each other in many months my old friend. How are you?"

"Friend? We were never friends Aizen. You knew my mother and that's all." Yoru struggled again against the four people holding her on her knees. "And I would be doing so much better if you remove your goons so I can kill you. Ohh and give me Tsubasa back."

Aizen looked Yoru over before a smile placed itself on his face. Your locked her body in place to keep herself from shuddering. She knew that look. She'd seen many human souls in Soul Society wear it before they were forced into hell. Heck, she'd seen her own mother with that smile a time or two in the past before her death. This man had something planned and Yoru did NOT want to find out what it was. Taking a deep breath Yoru allowed the force of her four restrainers to push to push her forward onto the ground. Bending her knees Yoru let the momentum of her fall bring her legs up. Straightening her legs into the guts of two of the people behind her surprised the other two; they chanced to look behind them. Moving her feet under her, Yoru pushed upwards into a back flip that released her arms from the last twos' hold. Spinning on her left leg a solid roundhouse kick brought the two weak men to the ground.

Several of the people sitting on the chairs stood and pulled Zanpakutos from various places. Aizen calmly held up a hand for the others to wait. "Yoru, I want you to meet my Espada. They are my ten top fighters, much stronger than the regular Arrancar, and they are to be the only ones aside from myself, Gin and Tousen that you will be seeing for a very long time."

"Now look here Aizen. You already know that I don't take orders well. So let's just skip this part and I'll walk out here and back to where I was. No need for reckless bloodshed. Agreed?" Yoru stared hard at the man just reclining in his chair. A flash of blue turned her head. Standing there was a tall man. His light-blue hair was spiky, some bangs falling in his face with the same colored eyes looking at her in annoyance. Two green lines tattooed below his eyes reminded Yoru of the Panthera Genus cats that her Captain had in one of his books. He was dressed in the similar fashion of all Arrancar but his jacket's collar was upturned, the sleeves were upturned and the jacket was left open. Yoru could see his muscular chest quite clearly along with the hole in his abdomen that identified him as a Hollow. His broken Hollow mask was a right jawbone. "Okay… well aren't you a hottie?"

"Grimmjow, please show our guest to her room" Aizen stood and walked closer to Yoru. Yoru had other plans and flash stepped to the other side of the room. Sadly though, another man was standing there waiting for her. He was four inches taller than her at 5'10" and had on a frown. He was slender yet Yoru could tell that he was decently muscular. His short, messy black hair; part of which fell between his eyes; and pale white skin made the man look increasingly sick. His upper lip was black and his eyes were a gorgeous teal color with cat slit-shaped pupils. Teal tattooed lines descended from his eyes to his chin, giving him a look of tears falling. His clothes, unlike Grimmjow's, were in perfect order. His jacket's coattails were long and the collar was quite high. What really got Yoru though was his broken Hollow mask and hole. The hole was placed at the base of his throat and his bask was a horned helmet place atop his head. Yoru knew she was in trouble. Both men had their Zanpakutos while she didn't.

Taking a flying leap Yoru raised her right hand. "Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own power…" Yoru fell forward as her body stiffened. Every nerve and muscle in her body was non responsive. 'A Kidou! One of them used a damn Kidou on me.'

Arms quickly circled around Yoru's body before we was able to hit the ground. Gently she was turned over and held bridal style. With her unblinking eyes Yoru saw the face of Gin above her smiling at Aizen. "I'll make sure she is taken care of."

"Alright then Gin. I'll see you when you return." Footsteps signaled that someone was walking closer to the two. Yoru tried to turn her eyes, to blink, anything that would allow her control but it was pointless. Aizen gently stroked some hair away from Yoru's face and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Although you aren't quite who I wanted, my plans may just work even better now. Welcome Yoru to the Arrancar." Yoru's vision turned blurry from not blinking. Her eyes going dry and then she was being carries somewhere by a man she once knew well.

* * *

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Ichigo yelled as he was carried, bound and blindfolded, over the shoulder of the Hollow that he had jumped in front of. Voices were muttering around the teen as he wiggled to get lose. The Hollow that held him was strong. Stronger then any Hollow that Ichigo could remember facing. The muttered slowly began to stop until pure silence filled the air. Not even the footsteps of the Hollow and its master could be heard.

Within a few minutes more of walking Ichigo was thrown onto a soft surface. "Now, now Kougai who is this?" a dark, rich male voice sounded, breaking the silence.

"My Lord, it is…" that would be the man that Ichigo had heard talking to Yoru on her first night in Karakura town. Kougai hesitated for a moment, as though thinking about what to say… 'Or too scared to say it.' "We do not know who exactly he is My Lord but I saw him with young Yoru when I went to collect her."

"You were spying on us!?" Ichigo turned towards where he thought Kougai was. "How long were you there for?"

"Since before you arrived. I had been meaning to bring the young Mistress here but you seemed to think that she was under attack and moved her out of the way. Of course I would expect nothing less from her significant other."

"Significant other?" The first man asked. Suddenly Ichigo's blind flood and the chains around him snapped and fell to the floor. "Come forward now." Ichigo blinked a couple of times to allow his eyes to adjust to the light. Looking around he saw that he was in what appeared to be a traditional Japanese home. Natural light flooded in through various windows. Kougai sat in a chair to Ichigo's left; his Hollow no where in sight; while Ichigo had been placed on a pile of pillows. Sitting on the porch was another man with his back towards the two.

Standing Ichigo calmly walked towards the man and leaned on the door way. Although they were being quite nice to him Ichigo wasn't going to trust them. Slowly the man turned around and leaned back against a pillar. He was around 30 years old with tanned skin. Looking him over Ichigo guessed he would stand about Chad's height. His long brown hair and brown eyes were looking seizing up the teen before him. He was dressed in a dark green suit with a white tie and shirt. "Welcome to my home young Shinigami. Mind if I ask if who you are?"

"First who are you? And why were you guys after Yoru?"

"Ahh yes, where are my manners. You've invaded my home and I forget to introduce myself first."

"Look, I'll gladly leave. It wasn't much of my choice in coming anyways." Ichigo stood up straight and crossed his arms.

The man stared at Ichigo for a few seconds before he began to chuckle. "The man behind you; Soushun, Kougai was sent to obtain Hoshi, Yoru; my daughter. I am Yasei, Yuugata. Please just call me Yuu."

"Well Yuu; I'm Kurosaki, Ichigo. Seems that you and your daughter both choose not to go my your last names."

Yuugata sighed, "I would not expect my daughter to take my name. Although she looks more like me than her mother I am not surprised."

Ichigo blinked, "what do you mean? Her last name is Hoshi, yours is Yasei. Wouldn't that mean that she's throwing away her mother's name?"

Yuugata's body seized forward once then twice. Before Ichigo could make sure the man wasn't dying a deep laughter filled the air and rang throughout the room behind him. Yuugata didn't stop laughing for a good five minutes. When he had finally had himself calmed down he stood up. 'I was right; he might even be taller than Chad.' Yuugata bowed slightly to Ichigo and then stood up straight. "Well then Kuro, I do believe that you have some… what the right word; sucking up to do. I can't allow my daughter to be with just anyone. She is the heir to all of this, even if she thought I was dead if what Kougai says is true."

Ichigo thought for a moment before bowing the slightest bit. "I can't promise anything but I don't think I'll mind sticking around for a little while. So long as you promise me that you'll leave Yoru alone for my duration with you."

"I believe that can be arranged. She should be perfectly safe in Karakura Town but why she is there is another question. Yoru was never allowed to leave Soul Society as a child, never even allowed out of her room without an escort." Yuugata paused to allow the information to sink in. "I had to keep an eye on her as a child. I found an old friend of mine from before I became a Hollow to do that for me. Although he thinks I am dead as well like my ex told everyone."

"I believe that I can answer a few questions for you if you're willing to do the same."

"_Hey King-sama, let me out for a moment."_ Ogichi called as he tapped on one of the windows. "_I've got a few things to say to this guy."_

'Fine, but I'm pulling you out if I have to.'

"Yo Lord Man, you're daughter sure can kiss." Ogichi smirked as he stared at the man before him. "Or maybe that would be her little Hollow friend that I was kissing. Cause it was King-sama that was kissing her Shinigami side."

"Ogichi!" Ichigo yelled as he pulled the Hollow into his inner mind. "Are you crazy!? You're antagonizing the father of a Shinigami/Hollow hybrid. Her Hollow father!"

"_Well it's not like you haven't said worse to your opponents before King-sama. I'm just stating the truth… or is it that you're afraid of him?"_

"I'm not afraid of him being a Hollow if that's what you mean. I'm afraid because he's a father to an only child; a daughter at that! Even I know not to mess with a father and his protection to his daughter." Ichigo was passing back and forth as he tried to figure out what to do. Ogichi was right, he had messed with some of the biggest and scariest people, Hollow and Shinigami but that didn't mean that he had a death wish. "I swear Ogichi that you are just trying to get me killed." Ichigo muttered to himself.

"_**What else would you expect from him Ichigo?"**_ The mirror twins glanced over to find Zangetsu sitting on the edge of the building. _**"Ogichi, might I remind you that should Ichigo die you will as well."**_

"_What about you old man? Won't you die as well?"_ Ogichi relaxed a little as he looked between Ichigo and Zangetsu_. "Anyways, it's not like I'm trying to get him killed this time, I'm only having a little bit of fun. A prank if you will."_

"_**A prank my friend that may just turn deadly. This man, Yuugata is dangerous. He reminds me very much of Aizen but not in the same sense."**_

"What do you think we should do?"

"_**We live."**_


End file.
